Dimitri's POV from the beginning
by joynta97
Summary: This is my first book so any comments are welcome. I don't have the first book so it might be a little off of the first book. All characters and ideas are not mine they richelle meads. Please enjoy Dimitri's POV from the beginning
1. Chapter 1 Book1

Dimitri's POV

There are some things in this world that I will never understand. The people who think they are helping someone when in reality all they are doing is putting them and the people they love in an even more harmful situation. That is what Rosemarie Hathaway did with her best friend Vaslissa Dragomir. She is the last of her line. How could they think that was acceptable? How could they believe that was the right thing to do? That has never made sense to me. Vaslissa has a very bright future. Rose was supposed to be her guardian, but with the way she is going now she is going to graduate 2 years later. This would mean all her talent would be lost as Vaslissa's guardian. I already know that when Vaslissa graduates i will be one guardian. Now i wonder if they will accept Rosemarie after she graduates. Well less time to think.

We are turning onto a street two blocks away from their apartment. They tried to hide a lot and kept a pretty safe distance but they ran out of money to support themselves they used the credit card. We kept it unblocked for that reason exactly. We found the apartment with a lot of night, well day for us, stakeouts. They were pretty well hidden.

"Ok everyone still know the exact plan. "I couldn't help but ask. I know that the guardians with me weren't young but we needed to be sure.

"Yes Dimitri we will stay in the shadows so they can't see us until you bring them out and then we will surround them when they get distracted with you." I didn't really know the person who was talking but she looked familiar maybe a year younger then I.

"Ok." I said parking the car. " If they put up a big fight cover their mouths and bring them to the car. Lets get this done as quiet as possible."

I'm running along the side of their building concealing myself as much as possible. It was a nice apartment at least. But that does not make this any less irresponsible. Vaslissa could have been killed by Strigoi. No excuse. They come first this was not putting her first this was putting her in danger. Stupid, Stupid.

They were in apartment 145. It showed them the entire front street and all the people that came into the apartment building. She wasn't as irresponsible as i thought she wanted to see if we were coming for them. Well we were and this was the only way out through the front door or the window. I was standing near an old style lamp post when i froze. I couldn't believe it Rosemarie was letting Vaslissa drink from her that wasn't heard off. That would mean she would be high on the endorphins so she wouldn't be able to fight back as much as we thought.

In the middle of me believing that this was actually happening that she had left the curtains open while doing it. Vaslissa pulled away and Rosemarie Hathaway looked right at me. I shouldn't have let her see me now they were going to try to run. She closed the curtains the minute she could and turned off all the lights. She made it impossible to see where they were and if they were moving. So i waited against the big Oak tree hoping they would come out seeing as they were found. I was right about two things one Rose needed more training and, two she was really on the endorphins high when they walked out. Rose must have felt i was watching because they both began running. Rose was slower than most dhampir do to the lack of blood in her system it was really quite sad. I stepped out in front of them stopping Rose in her tracks. She saw me as a threat at the current moment and I could tell she was gonna be the one to go down fighting.

"Hello Rosemarie. I am going to guess you aren't going to let us bring you back easily." I could only hope my straight face and not joking posture would help her realize she was out sized and out skilled.

"You're from the academy aren't you" i could see the confusion in her eyes she probably couldn't tell how we found her so quickly.

"Yes we are now please come with me and not cause any more trouble than you already have." Of course not, she jumped at me. It was too bad she didn't have enough training. It was easy to take her to the ground and restrain her. The other guardians surrounded us taking Vaslissa to the car. We had to have three escort Rose she really did not want to go. Neither did Vaslissa you could see it in her eyes that she was scared to be going back. I wouldn't blame her the headmaster wasn't very forgiving especially when you run away for two years.

I drove back ignoring the girls in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't think straight anymore. I thought having Janine Hathaway as a mother she would no better. She didn't but i was hoping she was a fast learner. They were really stupid for running away but i couldn't help but think that if she had a tutor she'd graduate on time. Now hopefully the headmaster saw this so i wouldn't have to speak for her when we went to bring them to the headmaster.

Well no time to think now we were there and we had to bring them to the headmaster. As i pulled in i could tell they were not taking them back lightly four more guardians joined us to bring them to the headmaster. One was Alberta, the head of the schools guardians. Everytime i walk in this school i can't help but look at the buildings in awe. They remind me of the structures in Russia. Oh Russia, my mother was there and my siblings. I missed them a lot but no one gets much personal time around here. We are too busy protecting. I can't believe i let them get in my mind. Whenever they do it seems like they don't go away very easily they are such nice people. It'd be nice to bring a woman home to them so they would stop telling me everytime i see them that i need one.

And then Rose popped into my head i was walking to the side of the girls. We were almost to the headmaster's office which wasn't bad for me but i could tell the girls didn't want to go in. Especially because we were walking them straight through the center of the lunch room. They were big news and they were going to have to grow up and take all the crap they get from these lunch room is packed today there are people at every table. This is cruel to do to them but i guess you get what you deserve.

I held open the door for the girls to walk in. They hesitated before looking at each other and walking in. I walked in after and stood against the wall. I was semi listening to the conversation when the headmaster started scolding them. I was paying more attention to that wild fire in Rose. She was so beau-. How could i think that? She is a student i'm here to protect her not to think shes beautiful. That was redicul-.

When the headmaster began to tell Rose she would not be able to graduate i tuned in. Apparently she hadn't thought about what i was.

"Pardon me, Headmaster" My hands started to sweat.

"Yes Dimitri." Yup, she was annoyed that i interrupted.

"I had been thinking that if Rose is as smart as she says she is. Well she would pick up fast the training."

"Hey i am smart" stammered Rose.

"As i was saying she could probably catch up if she had a tutor."

"Are you offering to tutor her Guardian Belikov."

"No..I was thinking someone else."What had i gotten myself into.

"Well it's either you or no one."

"Yes headmaster i will train Rosemarie to graduate on time."

"Ok good. Rose every day until you graduate or until Guardian Belikov tells you so you will report to him in the morning for a training session and after classes for another. Understood?"

"Yes headmaster" I could tell Rose was confused as to why I was helping her. I was her enemy for bringing her back and she didn't want any help but she was going to get it even if she didn't like it.

As the headmaster dismissed us I got out as fast as i could. I walked back to my room needing some sleep and some time to think. How could i think of a student like that she was just a kid. She was 7 or 8 years younger than I, I could not be thinking about her in that way. SHe was so beautiful. She had long hair that goes down to her mid back. She was a beautiful girl and she was off limits. That could be the reason why but I can not think straight around her. Ugh. I threw myself backwards onto my bed. I just needed some sleep. As I was falling asleep i could not get her out of my head.

It shouldn't have surprised me so much when I started dreaming about her. We were back in Russia in the house next to my mother's. Rose looked gorgeous all tanned. I had her wrapped in my arms as we were watching the sunset. I kissed her cheek and smelled her sweet scent and her shampoo. As darkness went over the town we silently went inside and shut the door.

I kissed her putting my hands in her hair and cradled her head. Slowly I brought my hands down her back and pulled her closer. We were making our way to the bed when someone knocked on my door.

I jumped out of bed with just sweatpants on. I walked to the door and Alberta was standing there.

"Sorry to interupt your sleeping but i just wanted to tell you that because you have to train Rosemarie you do not have any patrolling duties until you are done training her night and day."

"Well thank you but i really would like to still patrol it's nice knowing that i will be able to still help around here."

"Ok well i will put you back on during the school day. You will patrol the outer wards with Guardian Tash." He was a good guy to patrol with he was like me. Quiet but a good fighter."

"Thank you very much Alberta. Let me know if you need anything else. Have a goodnight." And with that she left. I went to go lay back down when i stopped and thought about my dream how could i have thoughts like that about a student. It was going to be difficult but i needed all the sleep i could get before i train her tomorrow 10 laps around the school seems like enough punishment. As i fell back asleep i dreamed of nothing.


End file.
